Sugarkit's Sanity
by Neon Wish
Summary: My trollfic for the emberclan challenge#8 In MARSHMALLOWCLAN, everyone is CRAzy! What happens if Sugarkit is... NORMAL?
1. Chapter 1

MARSHMALLOWCLAN is CRAzy

They have different ceremonies

Apprentice ceremony: Leader pokes kit with a lollipop and kit eats her/his mentors French fries

Warrior ceremony: apprentice licks leaders paw and runs around for all night

Leader ceremony: each StarClan cat wacks the deputy with a rock candy stick


	2. Chapter 2

_Sugarkit _Wes watching plonkpaw becom a n apprentice.

She run up to tatertotstar and scratched,what are you doing you hyperactive cats?

tatertotstar saed, OMSC... she is NORMAL

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sorry, we are experiencing "technical" difficultys.. please enjoy these commercials

.

ok, do you like waffles...

Well then...

TOO BAD! Firestar doesn't!


	3. Chapter 3

Help me! Sugarkit wailed

Noone was being nice too hard cause she was NORMAL. She hid in her nest and cried.

_Aww. Sad sad Sugarkit. _


	4. Chapter 4

Talliespaw betrayed the clan soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, they gave her a hallucination gas. After inhaling the glad she said "First, I am a pair of black gladiator sandals and I will be a trollfic challenge to be a bit of my life with Brightfall and Rainwish turned out to be a good night and sweet and sour cream sandwich from Chincoteague Island of Nicholas Negroponte said First author of Nicholas Sarkozy the Titans quarterback Steve jobs in her head and shoulders and I will make me feel better soon as possible for you are going out with Xanadu imagine how much I will make you feel about that is soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo annoying and I will have a great day today but I don't know what is a great time with ivy league schools and colleges and universities are cool with me posted." Then, she fainted. Sugarkit wailed, "What is wrong with this world! 


	5. Extremely important note!

Hello Wishies! I am here to introduce my BFF, TheMouseHasLostIt! She is an amazing and talented writer and singer. But, she has no Fanfiction account so she has asked me to post the stories for her! If they are her stories, it will say TheMouseHasLostIt Special!: Thank you and remember to vote for a new name for me on my profile! 


	6. Chapter 6

HELLO WISHIES! I have news...

I won't be updating, answering PMs or anything on fanfiction because I kinda got grounded... OOPS! Anyway, I'm sorry. I can use my laptop at my dad's house starting on monday at 3:30 (middle school ends at 2:40)

*kiss kiss*

Emma Wish


	7. Chapter 7

I have bad news. I am grounded, so i will not be on Fanfiction for about a month. wah!

So basicly no updates. I will RARLY be here, if not ever until October 23.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello my loyal Wishies! I am having a name change. RainwishAndSunwishOfShadowclan doesn't suit me anymore. I will become Neon Wish. Like it? I do! So, from now on, I am Neon Wish!


End file.
